U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,277 describes that a pin made of noble metal, e.g., platinum, gold, iridium, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, or an alloy of one or more of said metals, is cut off from a noble-metal wire, placed with the cut-off length onto the flat end surface of the electrode base element, and welded by resistance welding onto the electrode base element. A compressive force is then applied onto the welded-on pin, said force acting along the latter's axial length and being directed toward the electrode base element, and the pin is plastically deformed into a coin-like flat disk. The plastically deformed flat disk is welded once again using the resistance welding method, in order to secure each and every segment of the coin-like flat disk to the electrode base element.